<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snapdragons and orchids means i like you by zappactionsdower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659181">snapdragons and orchids means i like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappactionsdower/pseuds/zappactionsdower'>zappactionsdower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone AU, M/M, dimitri's realm is filfthy it needs a better interior decorator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappactionsdower/pseuds/zappactionsdower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For FE3H kinkmeme.<br/>Felix, resident God of Flowers, is tired of his life in the gardens of his father's realm.  It's time to branch out and prove his worth as a warrior.<br/>What better way than to kick the ass of the God of the Underworld himself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. daisies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dimitri, Lord of the Underworld, the End of All, Tempest King of Terminality, He Who Cuts the Golden Thread, He Who Wields the Bone Scythe, Wearer of the White Masque, and many other titles of equal horror, was said to be a monster of the highest order.  Such a monster had not been seen since the days of Echidna herself.  Some stories even claimed Dimitri had lain with the Mother of Monsters and produced a red-eyed war-hog that terrorized the north for decades before a hero had slain it and used its remains to create some sort of legendary horn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri was said to have the hideous, bloodied tusks of a boar and the glowing evil eye of a snake.  It was said that he was surrounded by an army of ghosts and could make the dead dance to his whims with the snap of his clawed fingers.  He wore the finest armor, so hard that no weapon save those made in his own realm could pierce it.  He was as strong as the Goddess of Creation and some said that Dimitri, at the end of time, would drag Sothis Herself down into his domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In other words, Dimitri was the perfect opponent for Felix, God of Flowers to prove his mettle.  Felix spent most of his existence locked away in his father’s realm, protected from any and all harm.  His skills with the blade remained untested and Felix feared they would dull without the challenge of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>opponent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting out was simple.  His father did not use anything but nature to protect his lands and Felix had spent weeks slithering his flowers through old stone and hidden runes.  He would have a head start and that was more than enough time to make his way into the Underworld and confront the unfamiliar god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he found an entrance, of course.  Felix had made all sorts of plans for his exit from his father’s realm.  He just hadn’t realized how… big the outside world was going to be.  Surely there was a hole into the underworld somewhere within the sprawling cities and roaring oceans..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix found it - a gateway at the bottom of a black mountain.  He felt the cool crackle of magic as he went past the threshold into the underbelly of the earth.  All he had with him was his sword, wrought from the purest silver.  It was all he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The murmurs about Dimitri’s realm all claimed it was always burning with the god’s simmering rage.  But the long, winding tunnels were freezing.  Felix didn’t mind - he’d grown tired of the midsummer warmth of his home.  The only light came from small white glowing crystals all along the jagged walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix felt something he had not in decades - </span>
  <em>
    <span>excitement</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  His prey was somewhere down below, likely rampaging about and all he had to do was find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long tunnel opened up to reveal a large cavern.  Huge columns of darkened stone connected the ceiling to the blackened lake that spread out as far as Felix could see.  A few white spirits danced about, their mutters all but indecipherable to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix crept closer, wary.  There was one other figure there, cloaked in black, right next to a large shining boat already half-full with some of the spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure turned, revealing a human face with bright red hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feix gripped his weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.”  The figure rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck with his very human-looking hand.  “No one mentioned a god dying today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not dead.”  Obviously.  Felix loosened his grip on his sword.  The stranger didn’t have a visible weapon, just an odd-shaped oar that matched the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead frowned, clearly confused.  “But you’re in the Underworld?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for Dimitri.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me you’re one of those heroes trying to rescue their lady-love or something.  Do you know how many women I have to personally calm down?  You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>look.  He even gives them the short route back but - “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  Felix furrowed his brows.  Why would he venture out to find someone over </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Felix was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>warrior</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “That’s ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it?”  The man dropped his hand to his side with a sigh.  “See?  There’s two of them crying on my boat already.  Sooner or later their boyfriend will get torn apart by nymphs or made into trees or something “  The redhead paused.  “So what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you planning to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kick his ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead stared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the damn fool leaned back, howling in laughter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grimaced.  If this was what all the residents were like in the Underworld, he was more than justified in cutting them all apart.  “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.  Sorry.”  The redhead wiped at his eyes and snorted.  “Wow.  That’s - you’re one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>types then.  Haven’t had one of you in a while.”  He grinned  “Yeah, sure.  It might do His Highness some good to have someone like you around.  He’s been in a mood ever since that plague swept through the north.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>when children come down here.”  The man held out his hand, revealing pale white and entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>-looking fingers.  “I’m Sylvain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix didn’t take it.  For all he knew, the stranger - Sylvain - was cursed and would melt his skin off or something horrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, be that way.”  Sylvain gestured to his boat.  “Hop on.  I’ll take you halfway there.  Since you’re not dead, you don’t have to pay.  Just… don’t upset the other riders, okay?  They’re a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotional </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the whole death thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix walked slowly towards the boat.  It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>look fairly normal save for the black horse on the front of the bow and the white, wispy figures inside.  They felt cold as he settled in beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spirit in the shape of an old woman looked at him with critical eyes.  She scowled, reaching a bony finger out to poke at Felix’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tingled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young men shouldn’t be racing to their death.”  She huffed, clacking her half-missing teeth.  “Go see the flowers.  Meet a young lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had all the flowers he could ever want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what’s weird?  Ladies </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>this look.  I don’t really get it but throw in some dark eyeliner and well, they get all mushy.  Granted, the dates never end well.  But I did tell them up front we’d be having a hell of a time - “  Sylvain mused as he guided the boat down the long, winding river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep talking?”  Felix rubbed at his arms.  He could swear he saw ice glittering along the stones but that was absurd.  It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold.  Everyone knew that the Lord of the Underworld breathed flames and called forth lava to bury his foes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t like it, you can always swim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not.”  Felix was certain he’d seen a few faces floating beneath the dark water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there anyway.”  And indeed, the tight cavern they’d been traveling down was starting to open up and reveal a wide cavern.  Not just a cavern, Felix realized, but an entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>city</span>
  </em>
  <span> with buildings rising up into the darkness and slithering roads leading away into unseen halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could make out figures moving about, their faces hidden behind animal skull masks and their bodies covered in torn rags.  There were even some with weapons made of bone standing guard at the river bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boat gracefully slid onto the riverbed and came to a complete stop.  Sylvain turned around and two of the guards approached.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, everyone, time to get off.  Just go speak to the guy with the goat face.  He usually does the sorting around here.”  Sylvain waved as the ghostly spirits all creaked off his boat.  Most of them had calmed down and a few helped one another onto solid ground.  “As for you - “ Sylvain winked at Felix, “you want to keep heading past the big broken column on the left there and stick to the rightwards tunnel.  Just watch out for the puppy..  He hasn’t had a good walk in a while.  And don’t bother the gardens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix peered at the guards.  It was impossible to see anything beyond their masks and he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to or not.  They were minnows compared to his desired prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”  He ignored them to disembark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may need a coat, Felix!”  Sylvain shouted as Felix strode purposefully towards the broken column.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix waved his hand dismissively.  He could handle the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t handling the cold.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even for a god, the air was miserably frigid. It crept into his bones and joints and made it harder and harder to proceed, as if the air itself was turning solid.  The only light came from the crystals, hung high in the ceiling like glittering stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Dimitri was trying to replicate the world outside.  And doing a very, very terrible job of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puffed a white breath of air and cursed life in general.  He could have been born from a warrior god, or a blacksmith god, or as half-god, wherein he’d be bound to adventure after adventure slaying beasts and rescuing damsels.  Anything had to be better than a nature god where he was supposed to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>dainty </span>
  </em>
  <span>and make flower wreaths and prance about in a flower field for foolish mortals to write love songs about and wish for good harvests  Even his brother had at least gotten to be a god of animals which meant the occasional battle with an unruly lion or over-eager wolf pack.  His best friend got to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and had all sorts of dark alchemists begging for ultimate power or making horrible deals and causing explosions and mayhem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no.  Felix had </span>
  <em>
    <span>flowers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Soft and bright things and no matter how many thorns Felix tossed into them, no matter how poisonous he tried to make them, he was told they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a snuffling noise.  And then a hard clacking sound, as though something was hitting against the ground.  Felix saw a black shadow approaching and three distinct clouds of white air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three pairs of glowing green eyes fixed directly on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix jumped back just as the huge creature leapt forward, jumping right in front of him.  He saw a flash of white teeth and then another set, and then something else whipped near his ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a beast all right.  A huge, three-headed beast with sharp teeth and glowing eyes.  He blocked as best he could with his weapon but the beast swung its huge tail, smashing into the rocks.  It howled, slamming its huge paw forward to smash into the ground where Felix had just stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled beneath its legs, trying to slice at it with his weapon.  The huge mass of fur protected its hide and he could only roll away again before it crushed him.  Felix braced himself, winding through as it spun, snapping at his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceiling shuddered above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast roared and raised its paw.  Felix feinted a blow, determinedly thrusting his sword upwards only to hit its snout.  Another head darted forward, teeth snapping Felix’s weapon in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A piece of heavy stone fell onto the back of his head and he knew no more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. yellow tulips and amaryllises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gods did not dream.  Not like mortals did at least.  Gods  viewed the present, sometimes the distant past, and the occasional glimpse of possibilities.  </p><p>Felix always saw the same thing.  He was playing in his father’s field,the wheat growing almost as high as his stomach.  A warm wind idly blew at his back and no matter where he looked it was a sea of green and golds and above him, as far as he could see, a blue sky.</p><p>A huge grey-brown bird let out a proud cry overhead.  Felix watched it dive and spin, untethered by gravity or the hedge barriers that surrounded his father’s lands.  It kept going and going, finally disappearing into the never-ending horizon, to a place he’d never been before.</p><p>And he wondered, for the first time, what else was out there past the protection of his father’s lands.  If he was truly happy, spending each day and night in this comfortable familiarity.</p><p>And, for the first time, he <em> wanted</em>.</p><p>Felix opened his eyes slowly.  He felt extraordinarily fine for almost being crushed by a boulder, but that was the way of things for a god.  And he was, strangely enough, quite warm.</p><p>He was in a large bed surrounded and covered by warm, thick furs.  The room itself was simple but strangely… nice, with blackened tree branches curving and weaving into the walls and a small blue fire burning in a small alcove in the corner.</p><p>Felix untangled himself and rose up, only slightly perturbed to note that he was wearing a fur-lined robe that was slightly too large for him.  If the unknown person had dared to - </p><p>Felix let out a deep sigh of relief as he saw his sword set neatly against the wall. It was whole, save for some hideous teeth marks running along the corner of the blade.</p><p>“You’re awake then?” Someone asked to Felix’s left.</p><p>He was imagining things.  That was the only explanation.</p><p>The man standing there was tall, cloaked in cool blue and black furs.  His sky-golden hair hung around his face, standing bright against the dulled colors of their surroundings.  </p><p>His eyes were blue - a deeper blue than Felix knew was possible.</p><p>“You’re…” Felix started, suddenly tongue-tied.  He hadn’t met many people yet, but this one was - well, not-ugly.  He was decidedly <em> not </em> ugly.  Wild, maybe,between the furs and the hair and the blue eyes and he almost <em> had </em>to be half-god because mortals weren’t that good-looking, right?</p><p>The stranger tilted his head, waiting.</p><p>“Are you a prisoner here?”  That was it, perhaps.   It <em> had </em>to be the answer.  Just like his father kept the most lovely of his gardens tucked away in the depths of his realm, so too was the God of the Underworld selfishly hoarding his own treasures.  And Felix obviously was meant to free this stranger from Dimitri’s greedy clutches.</p><p>The stranger furrowed his brows.  “I do feel that way sometimes.”  He extended his black-gloved hand.  “Would you like to walk with me?  I do deeply apologize for your sword.  Cerberus thinks weapons are playthings.”</p><p>“Cerebus,” Felix repeated warily.  Who named beasts?  “Is he some kind of guard dog?”</p><p>“He likes to believe he is.”  The stranger’s hand was inexplicably warm as Felix curled their fingers together.  A <em> live </em> prisoner, Felix reasoned, which made Dimitri all the more heinous for keeping him trapped in such a cold, barren place.  “May I ask why you’re here?”</p><p>“I’m here to see Dimitri.”  Which he wasn’t doing, standing around in some strange bedroom.  Felix grabbed his sword, pulling the stranger with him.  </p><p>“That’s rather bold of you.  Not a lot of gods or mortals look for the God of the Underworld.”  The stranger kept a tight hold on Felix’s hand as Felix pulled them both into a long hallway lit by more twinkling blue fires.  “Did you lose someone?”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.”  On impulse, Felix dragged his companion towards the left.  It looked more ominous.  “I’m here to beat him.”</p><p>“Ah.  I don’t follow.”  The stranger kept pace with long strides.  “Did he wrong you?”</p><p>“No.”  Sothis, he was nosy.  But for all Felix knew, his companion was just as starved for freedom as Felix had been.  “I just want to kick his ass.”</p><p>“Do you normally go into other realms and pick fights?”  He sounded almost - amused?  </p><p>“Maybe.”  The hallway was starting to widen outwards.  Probably to a throne room.  Covered in the skulls of Dimitri’s enemies or made of animal bone or whatever ridiculously over-the-top decoration Felix could imagine.  “You ask a lot of questions.”</p><p>The stranger gave a tiny, timid smile.  “I do apologize.”</p><p>Felix’s head hurt.  “Don’t apologize.  It’s weird.”  Surely he had to be close.  “Do you know where he lurks?  He has to be somewhere nearby, right?”</p><p>“You ask a lot of questions.”</p><p>Felix huffed.  “I’m trying to help you here.  Someone like you shouldn’t be stuck down here.  It’s <em> miserable</em>.”</p><p>The stranger stopped, momentarily stunned.  “Someone like me?”</p><p>What was wrong with this maiden?  Maid...man?  “Your hair.  It looks like the sun.  That’s why he's keeping you down here, right?”  </p><p>The stranger blushed.</p><p>“So I’ll kick his ass and then we’ll leave.”  A simple enough plan still, even though Felix hadn’t intended to rescue any golden-haired confusing prisoners along the way.  “I have a whole world to see.  My father won’t see sense until I prove I can handle myself.”  Now they were making progress.  The tunnel had expanded again, revealing a long set of stone-hewn stairs leading downwards and looking very imposing.  The perfect setup for a lair.</p><p>“Have you tried talking to him?  Your father, I mean.”</p><p>Felix scoffed.  “He wants me to settle in and be friends with his priestesses.  To be <em> dainty </em> .”  They were… they were fine.  They were all sweet young women, polite and demure and deferent and Felix couldn’t in good conscience insult them.  But not a single one knew how to fight.  Not a single one wanted to even <em> learn</em>.</p><p>“I see.  That sounds… unpleasant.  My own father tried to eat me once.”  The stranger made a tiny huff that sounded almost like a snort.  “It does make family reunions awkward.”</p><p>His companion had been trapped for far too long, if he was laughing at something so strange.  All the more reason Felix needed to rescue him and get him above-ground.  He would look right, surrounded by life in a field of blue and yellow flowers.</p><p>The staircase led to a large room - a room fit for a titan with its large, arched walls and its glowing fire at the center of a large black, whirling lake.  And yet the only furniture there was a small, broken throne made of plain rock and half-covered in old furs.</p><p>“This is it?”  Felix asked, profoundly disappointed.  “No guards?  No tormented souls?”</p><p>“Oh no, there are plenty of tormented souls.”  His companion sounded genuinely despondent.  “They’re in the water, still unwilling to move on and being obsessively loud about it.”</p><p>He wasn’t wrong.  As Felix crept closer, he saw souls thrashing about just beneath the surface, all of them making unpleasant wails that he felt more than he heard.  </p><p>“Pathetic.”  Felix sniffed indignantly and turned his attention towards the throne.  “And this?  This is a seat hardly fit for a god, let alone a person with any respect.  It’s <em> crumbling</em>.”  Felix kicked it for good measure and indeed, the throne gave a quiet groan of protest. “How old is that fur anyway?  It stinks.”</p><p>“You are right.  It is very uncomfortable.”  His companion sighed again, soft and depressed.  “The view never changes either.”</p><p>Something tickled the back of Felix’s mind.  A horrible realization that was only getting worse as he began putting the pieces together.</p><p>He knew he should feel angry.  <em> Righteously </em>angry.</p><p>And he was, in a way.  But for an entirely different reason than he <em> should </em>be angry.</p><p>“You’re supposed to have tusks.”  He turned, hand on the hilt of his sword.  It was hardly worth it to challenge someone who looked so… not-ugly and not-threatening.  “And be taller than a cyclops.”</p><p>“Would you… like for me to have tusks?”  Dimitri, God of the Underworld and Felix’s companion asked, his brows furrowing together again.</p><p>Felix placed his hand on his hip and glowered.  “I’d like for you to look halfway <em> respectable </em> before I win so thoroughly the entire Pantheon will know it.  There’s no challenge if you look like such a <em> whelp </em>when I defeat you.  Don’t you know it’s ill manners to lie to your guests?”</p><p>“I am truly sorry.”  Dimitri let go and went to the throne to touch the edge of it.  “You just seemed to be enjoying yourself exploring the tunnels so I did not wish to interrupt.  And I do not recall you introducing yourself either.”</p><p>Damn him.  “It’s Felix.”</p><p>“Felix.”  Dimitri repeated.  “Is that not the name of…?”</p><p>“Don’t you <em> dare </em> look down on me.”  Felix warned, gripping tighter to his sword.  He’d come all this way on his own, flowers or no flowers, and Dimitri would get a cut on his face if he dared think Felix was some harmless child.</p><p>“Oh no.  I must admit, I’m jealous.”  This time, Dimitri smiled again - a hesitant, genuine thing.  “It sounds lovely, getting to create life instead of seeing its end.”</p><p>There had to be some strange magicks at work around them.  There was no way Felix felt his irritation settle otherwise.  “It’s not that great, you fool.”</p><p>“I especially like how you take the time to make them so colorful.  Is it true that you have created one that can eat insects?”  Dimitri sounded oddly excited. </p><p>“Maybe.”  He’d been especially proud of that little beast.  Especially as his father had almost had his finger taken off when he’d first examined it.  “Don’t tell me you can’t see them yourself.”</p><p>“It is never a good experience when I leave here.  Things tend to get,”  Dimitri grimaced, “unpleasant, to say the least.  The dead tend to try and escape, volcanoes erupt without someone to tend to them, and Cerberus begins to dig.  And… mark territory.”  The blonde reached up, hesitatingly touching the back of his head.  “The last time he relieved himself it took roughly a decade to clean up all the fire.  And I am not entirely sure if we ever did figure out where he buried the Bone Sword of Zoltan.”</p><p>Ridiculous.  What sort of fool let some giant dog-monster bury perfectly legendary swords?  </p><p>What sort of fool had some pathetic, half-crumbling throne in a room all by himself, far away from anything and everything?</p><p>And he didn’t - couldn’t - leave such dull emptiness?</p><p>A prisoner indeed.</p><p>“I’ll hold off kicking your ass for now.”  Felix announced as he crossed his arms.  “Instead, you’re going to show me around.  And - “  he glowered at the throne.  “We’re tossing that out.  Immediately.”</p><p>“As you desire.”  Dimitri gave a slight bow and Felix wasn’t sure if it was meant to be flattering or dismissive.</p><p>Either way, he liked hearing the taller god say it.</p><p>A lot.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry folks - I'm trying to work on this but we are in the Hell Month of work.  But I will keep trucking along!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. roses and rhododendrons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Underworld was massive.  Granted, Felix didn’t exactly have all that much of a frame of reference but as Dimitri led him along the meandering tunnels and waterways, he was reminded of some of the larger trees that grew in his father’s realm and how their roots seemed to wind and tangle deep beneath the earth.  He remembered how their branches constantly grew and grew and grew, splitting apart again and again and again as they reached for the heavens.</p>
<p>“How do you keep up with it?”  Felix asked as he scouted along what seemed to be some kind of makeshift city where more masked figures carved through rocks to make rudimentary buildings.  One figure was carefully chipping into a stalagmite to make a statue of some winged woman that was starting to look more like a goose.  </p>
<p>“I usually just let them entertain themselves.”  Dimitri ducked his head, shy, as one of the figures with a boar skull over their face pointed at him.  “Those who are stubborn enough to keep their form like to stay busy.  They like to build and break things in equal measures.  Those that can’t, they tend to exist only in the water.”  The blonde god stared forlornly at the rippling waves as a few faces bubbled up.  “I can only assume they lived an unfulfilling life and let their regrets drag them down.”</p>
<p>Felix scoffed.  “You just let them do whatever?  You’re the <em>king</em> here.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that is true.”  Dimitri awkwardly glanced down at his hands.  “It is not that I wish for disorder but an eternity is a long time.  Is it so bad for someone to find a new purpose?”  He paused, tilting his head just slightly.  “Oh.  You mentioned weapons, did you not?  Allow me to escort you?”</p>
<p>Behind them there was a groan that turned into a violent shudder.  The ground beneath their feet shook as the two of them turned, watching as the statue fell forward and smashed into several pieces.</p>
<p>The skulled figure wailed, falling down on the ground tearing at his hair in despair.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s a pity.  Leonidas spent six decades or so on that.”</p>
<p>“You know his name?”  Felix squinted.  Everyone looked vaguely people-shaped to him.</p>
<p>“I would be a very poor king indeed if I did not know my subjects, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Felix stared.  “Just how many are down here?”</p>
<p>“It changes quite rapidly.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”  Felix awkwardly glanced at the rippling waters again.  Mortals were well, <em>mortal</em>, weren’t they?  “You said weapons?”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right!”  Dimitri smiled again and there was the barest hint of warmth around them.  Felix chose to ignore it.  “This way, if you please.”</p>
<p>Dimitri led him down more and more tunnels, occasionally bobbing his head as more of the strange inhabitants greeted him.  Several complained about the temperature and a few he had to stop and listen as they demanded to return back to life or how their great-great-great grandchildren were doing or something about unholy, undead vengeance upon their enemies.  Felix found quickly that he could shut them up with an imperious stare and talk of tossing them into rivers.  Dimitri only looked mildly offended about it all.</p>
<p>Finally, they made their way into a massive cavern where the innards had been hollowed out to make a black stone coliseum that rose high into the ceiling. </p>
<p>Felix had only seen a few arenas as he’d snuck through the world but none of them seemed as grandiose as <em>this</em>.  Fighters sparred all over the place with whatever weapons they could find while a crowd roared and howled.</p>
<p>It looked like <em>paradise</em>.</p>
<p>“Most of these were ruffians in their lives so I cannot tell you they are the most honorable fighters.  But this is what you were looking for, yes?”  Dimitri looked at him, genuinely hopeful.  “Just do not try to take their masks off.  They get a bit… touchy.  But I am sure they would enjoy a new challenge.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do it then.”  Felix preened and reached for his sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix heard a whine.</p>
<p>He ignored it.</p>
<p>The whine grew louder, closer towards his left. </p>
<p>Felix ignored it again. </p>
<p>The third time, the whine included a puff of very hot, <em>smelly </em>air.</p>
<p>“Go somewhere else mutt.”  Felix muttered sourly.</p>
<p>Behind him, Cerberus drooled.  The saliva drizzled against the ground, right where Felix was planning to place his huge fur rug.</p>
<p>Frustrated, Felix sighed and turned.  “Didn’t Dimitri take you out already?”</p>
<p>The dog was still hideous, now that Felix could see him in the light.  He had far too many teeth and its three heads were covered in jagged scars and odd-colored fur.  But seeing Dimitri wrestle with it had taken the terror out of the beast.</p>
<p>Felix wasn’t entirely certain how much time had passed but he hadn’t cared either.  He’d spent his time roaming the Underworld with Dimitri, sparring with a host of dangerous warriors, and redecorating whenever the mood struck.  Dimitri had been amused at Felix’s fixation on skulls and terrifying spikes but the denizens of the realm didn’t complain one bit.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the untold decades of landscaping the gardens but it was actually enjoyable to change the scenery.  Especially whenever he’d seen Dimitri’s awe after Felix finished.  Sure, he hadn’t kicked Dimitri’s ass – yet – but there was part of Felix that didn’t want to.  Not when there was so much more to learn about both the other god and the massive realm that held so many more interesting secrets.</p>
<p>Cerberus made a little huff and Felix sighed.  The chandelier made of jagged monster teeth would have to wait.</p>
<p>“Oi, Dimitri.”  He grabbed onto Cerberus’s iron leash and dragged him along towards the center-most room.  It had taken some time but it was looking much more imposing and the throne itself had been replaced with one made of the stone remains of some gorgons that some hero had attempted to slay.</p>
<p>Dimitri was there, looking intently into the blue flame.  He blinked, glancing upwards to stare curiously at Felix.  “Oh.  Did you finish redoing the great hall?”</p>
<p>Felix pointed sourly to the drooling beast behind him.  “He needs a walk.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes.  Of course.”  Dimitri glanced back at the flame and then made his way to the two of them.  He held out his hand and Felix wound their fingers together.  It was for Dimitri’s sake of course – he would stop every once in a while to inquire about new statues or help move out some rocks from the constantly-expanding architecture and Felix had learned the best way to keep the Underworld denizens from being too needy was to just stay close and terrifying.  “Where would you like to go today?”</p>
<p>“You never took me to where the wood leads.”  Felix nodded towards the walls where a few blackened-brown branches wove through the wall.  It still puzzled him what it even was – he didn’t recognize it from anything in his father’s realm and as much as he’d tried to add in some particularly bloody-red flowers to their surroundings, they always turned brown and withered and sullen.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure that – “ Dimitri started.  “Well.  No, I think you might enjoy it.”  He smiled, careful and adoring.  “But you must promise me that you will not touch anything?”</p>
<p>Felix scoffed.  “You didn’t stop me from sparring with that giant minotaur at the arena.”</p>
<p>“Oh no.  I knew you would be fine.”  Dimitri squeezed his hand gently.  “This is something different.  It is a curse I suppose.”</p>
<p>“We need more curses around here.”  Harmless ones, of course, like the type that turned people into monsters or gave them itchy skin.  “You never did show me your white mask, by the way.”</p>
<p>“I only wear it during special occasions.”  Dimitri led Felix down a long tunnel, Cerberus padding behind them.  “It’s not that impressive.”</p>
<p>“You knocked over a giant stalagmite to make a new bridge.  Your idea of what’s ‘impressive’ is a little questionable.”  Felix retorted.</p>
<p>“That is truly nothing.  Sylvain wanted to reroute his river anyway.  He gets quite bored doing the same route.”</p>
<p>Sylvain had only spoken to Felix briefly, mostly to cackle about how much more imposing things had been lately.  He’d asked Felix to try and talk Dimitri into a bigger boat which Felix had scoffed at.  It wasn’t like he was Dimitri’s <em>keeper </em>or anything.</p>
<p>The branches buried in the walls grew more and more plentiful as the tunnel began to widen.  And then, lit by little bits of crystals and blue flames, they walked into a forest.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like any forest Felix had seen before.  The trees grew in no discernible order – just as wild as the rest of the Underworld.  They were all short and blood red fruits hung down, strangely bright against the dulled brown leaves.</p>
<p>On impulse Felix walked forward, focusing on that bright spot of red.  He’d thought he’d seen all the fruits the world had to offer and yet this was new and strangely tempting.  If he –</p>
<p>He startled as Dimitri pulled him back, flush against his chest.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”  Dimitri apologized, and Felix fought down the burning heat beneath his skin.  “But they are very dangerous.”</p>
<p>Felix fought down the swirling sensation in his stomach and looked back at the trees.  “They’re just trees, Dimitri.  We’re <em>gods</em>.”</p>
<p>“But those who partake of the fruit can never leave here.”  Dimitri let him go slowly and somehow, Felix hated the loss of contact.  “I cannot imagine you wish to stay in my realm permanently.”</p>
<p>Would that be so bad?  To be with Dimitri for an untold eternity?</p>
<p>Felix shook his head and forced himself to stand straighter, focusing instead on the way that Cerberus had bounded off into the distance.  “I’ve been in worse places.”</p>
<p>“You truly are too kind.”  Dimitri tugged him along.  “I believe we are not alone here.”</p>
<p>Not alone?  Who or what –</p>
<p>“Felix!”</p>
<p>Felix perked up at the familiar voice.  It couldn’t be and yet there, standing next to another unfamiliar woman was –</p>
<p>“Annette?”</p>
<p>And indeed, it was his only friend above-ground.  She ran forward, launching into Felix’s arms as she embraced him.  Felix looked to Dimitri, who looked slightly surprised.</p>
<p>“Wow!  You’re here?  Why are you here?  Mercie, you never told me Felix was here!”  Annette looked back at the other woman dressed in backs and pale whites.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”  Mercie smiled and bowed.  “I had only heard about it second-hand.  It’s very nice to meet you Felix.  My name is Mercedes.”</p>
<p>“Mercedes?”  Felix looked curiously at Dimitri and then back at Annette.  “You’re?”</p>
<p>“The Goddess of Gentle Death, silly.  Didn’t you remember that?”  Annette let go to bounce back to Mercedes.  “Oh, wow.  No, I guess you wouldn’t.  Your father’s realm never had any death come to think of it.”</p>
<p>Felix frowned.  “But I thought Dimitri – “</p>
<p>“No, I cannot cause death.  At least intentionally.  It is quite nice to see you Mercedes.”  Dimitri gave a half-bow.  “And Annette, it has been too long.  How is the world above?”</p>
<p>“Oh, well – the same as always I guess.  Although I do wish that people would stop coming to me demanding spells for immortality or doorways to other realms and all.  And they keep trying to offer me sacrifices.  You’d think they’d get the whole ‘just give me a cinnamon bun thing’ once in a while.”  She sighed.  “Anyway, it’s way more peaceful down here.  Although things have been a little chaotic since Felix’s disappearance – “</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t uh, don’t worry about it too much.”  Annette turned back to Mercedes.  “So has LInhardt woken up yet or is he in for another two-century nap?”</p>
<p>Mercedes giggled.  “Guess so.  I haven’t seen him and we usually work close together.  You know Linhardt though.”</p>
<p>“What do you <em>mean </em>chaotic?”  Felix repeated.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.  And besides, you really seem to enjoy it down here.  I’m sure it’ll blow over soon. “  Mercedes glanced back to Dimitri.  “So I want to know about the new decorations?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, well, it’s all Felix’s doing.”  Dimitri stood closer towards Felix and somehow, it helped ameliorate some of Felix’s irritation.</p>
<p>His father could be <em>chaotic </em>all he wanted to be.</p>
<p>Felix <em>liked </em>his freedom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix trudged back to their small little space.  He’d been on a good streak this time – he’d taken out twenty-five different challengers before some foolish barbarian with some dragon-spear had disarmed him.  But it was progress, and Dimitri had found him a new sword from the depths of some chasm and given it to him as a good luck charm.  Felix had gotten quite the collection of swords lately, all beautiful in their own ways.</p>
<p>Dimitri had helped him cave out a small heated room where he wound down after a long stretch of battles.  He set his weapon down and relaxed, going through the muscle exercises as he reviewed the battles in his head.  His form was clearly getting better, he just needed to –</p>
<p>Something warm was pressed against his nose and something sharp and cloying filled his senses.</p>
<p>And he knew no more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next thing he knew was a cool breeze against his skin.  And the air was somehow different; thinner than he remembered.</p>
<p>Felix’s eyes fluttered open and he saw unfamiliar <em>blue </em>sky above him.</p>
<p>There was a woman not far away, right next to a white horse with feathered wings.  She wore silver armor and flowers and her sandals had silver-gold wings attached to the heels.</p>
<p>“Felix, isn’t it?”  She crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Felix grunted.</p>
<p>“My name is Ingrid, messenger of the gods.”  She pursed her lips.  “I’m here to rescue you from your kidnapping.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. red carnations and pink zinnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re the one who kidnapped <em>me.”  </em>Felix scowled, more perturbed than ever that his new captor had done something with his new bone sword.  He’d won that sword in a bout and Dimitri had even helped him sharpen the edge one evening, gloved hands carefully guiding Felix’s and showing him all sorts of new tricks.</p>
<p>Ingrid’s lips turned downwards, as though dealing with an unruly child.  “Regardless, I’ve been tasked with taking you to Garreg Mach whether you desire to go or not.  So you can go willingly, or I can knock you out and drag you on the back of my pegasus.  She tapped a rather impressive-looking knife on her hip.  “Your choice.”</p>
<p>Felix could take her on.  Probably.</p>
<p>But if he didn’t, his pride would never recover the indignity of it all. </p>
<p>“Fine.”  He’d give his old man and the other gods an earful and then he’d march back to the Underworld before Dimitri was back from walking Cerberus.  “But I’m riding <em>behind </em>you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride to Garreg Mach, the seat of the gods, was colder than Felix expected.  Actually, <em>everything </em>seemed colder than he remembered in his travels.  The clouds seemed denser and strangely grey and there seemed to be a steady rain of ice, not unlike what he’d found in the depths of the Underworld.  When Felix glanced down, all he could see was brown and grey, not the bright green of <em>life</em>.</p>
<p>“Why is it so white?” </p>
<p>Ingrid glanced down.  “You don’t know?”  She turned her head back as her pegasus made a loud whuff.  “No, I don’t suppose that you would.  That’s why I rescued you.”</p>
<p>“Kidnapped me, you mean.”</p>
<p>“Whatever makes you feel better.”  The pegasus danced upwards, closer and closer towards the great shadow in the horizon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Garreg Mach was on the top of the highest mountain, so close to the sun that it was said to be covered in eternal radiance.</p>
<p>It was, Felix decided, incredibly tacky.  The buildings were covered in bright gold and sharp reds, with carefully-managed hedgerows and waterways.  The only flowers that bloomed were red roses and golden lilies, and there were no trees to speak of anywhere.</p>
<p>Ingrid directed her pegasus to the very center walkway in front of a looming building.  Felix recognized Edelgard’s two-eagle crest above the entrance and dotting the entire walkway.  Felix bit back a snort of distaste.  Dimitri had very little of himself splattered all over the Underworld in comparison.</p>
<p>When Felix returned, he was going to change that.</p>
<p>“This way.”  Ingrid held her hand out and Felix didn’t take it.  She sighed and let him follow behind, ignoring Felix’s glower. </p>
<p>Inside was just as decorated and bright, but there were several gods there too, all dressed in a variety of colors.  But Felix was only fixated on the one in the center wearing blue-green.</p>
<p>“Felix!”  Rodrigue rushed forward, yanking Felix close into a smothering embrace.  “Oh, thank Sothis herself you’re safe. “  Felix grunted in response as his father pulled back to look at him.</p>
<p>Rodrigue looked tired, his usual hair now hanging limply along his face and his clothing subdued.  He even had bag sunder his pale eyes.  Felix frowned, feeling an unfamiliar pang of worry.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?  Did he hurt you in any way?  Surely he hasn’t…”</p>
<p>Felix’s concern disappeared in an instant.  “I’m fine.  I’ve <em>been </em>fine.”  He stubbornly crossed his arms and forced the worry down.  His father was a god – a major one at that.  Whatever was going on didn’t involve Felix.  “I <em>like </em>it down there.  I can fight as much as I want.  And a dog that pisses fire!  And Dimitri -”</p>
<p>A god with bright purple hair, dressed in gauzy fabrics and smelling of roses snorted.  “Oh come now.  You can’t possibly be serious.  <em>Nobody </em>willingly goes to the Underworld, especially with the hideous -”</p>
<p>“Who asked you?  You look like a rainbow fell on you.”  Felix shot back.  Behind the purple-haired god, one dressed in browns and blues gave a soft snort of amusement. </p>
<p>The god’s eyes widened, apparently indignant.  “I am the god of love and beauty.  I can absolutely assure you I know what I’m talking about.”</p>
<p>“For someone obsessed with beauty, your hair is atrocious.”  Felix ignored the way the strange god sputtered.  “I went down there myself.  And I’m going <em>back </em>there just as soon…”</p>
<p>“No, you are not.”  Another god stepped up.  But not just a god, Felix realized as he noticed her bright red dress and the huge, crackling axe she held onto.</p>
<p>Edelgard, self-proclaimed god of the living realm and self-declared leader of all the gods.  This close, she was decidedly… shorter than Felix was expecting.</p>
<p>He really, truly missed his new bone sword.</p>
<p>“Edelgard, you don’t need to - “ Rodrigue tried to interject.</p>
<p>Edelgard raised her hand.  “This is no longer your decision to make.  His absence is affecting the natural order of everything and so, it must be corrected.  I’m getting rather tired of hearing about all the chaos this is causing the mortals beneath us when I have other concerns.”  She gestured and a group of identical guards wielding sharp golden spears descended around Felix.  “You’ll be held <em>here </em>until things start to settle down again.  End of discussion.”</p>
<p>“But Felix hasn’t - “ Rodrigue tried again, “there must be – “</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s going on between you and my brother nor do I particularly care.”  Edelgard continued, ignoring Felix’s father.  “Take him away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was ridiculous.  The whole thing was ridiculous.  He was the god of <em>flowers</em>, not the god of the water or the earth or – or the god of birds.  Certainly, a god of birds had more relevance than Felix.</p>
<p>And yet here he was, once again in a gilded cage.  This time his prison was even more isolating than his home, with only two windows and one door to even let him see the outside.  The space itself was gaudy and gauzy and bejeweled, covered in beds and chairs and all the pleasures some lazy god that sat around all day eating ambrosia could ever want.  Felix had checked every corner for even the slightest trace of a weapon as he’d paced back and forth, unable to do anything.  Stone-faced guards surrounded the outside perimeter, and yet they would not say a word as Felix hissed out insult after insult.  They’d started to tune it out, judging by how very quiet and still his captors seemed.  Bastards.</p>
<p>Why was his freedom so terrible?  The Underworld was a bit cold, sure, but he could lose himself in it, always finding something new to entertain himself over.  And Dimitri, well, he’d not looked at Felix <em>once </em>as something fragile and delicate.  As a <em>thing</em>, meant to be kept safely in a glass box for nothing to ever touch.</p>
<p>The ground rumbled.</p>
<p>A great, piercing shriek rose up through the very earth itself.  Felix ran to the window to see white clouds float upwards, curling around in the shape of some hideous screaming face.</p>
<p>“Huh.  Guess he found out you were here.”  One of the guards outside mused, his voice strangely distant.</p>
<p>Felix blinked.</p>
<p>“My my, this is the most excitement we’ve had down here in an eternity.”  Another said with the same odd lilt to his tone.</p>
<p>“What…?”</p>
<p>“Oh.  You haven’t noticed yet.”  A third one said from in front of the door.  “Some warrior you are.”</p>
<p>Felix stared as the guard’s hand flopped onto the handle and there was a distinct <em>click</em>.</p>
<p>The guard’s head turned as though it was being controlled by someone else.</p>
<p>His eyes were closed.  In fact, all of the guards were very still and snoring away.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.”  The leftmost one said as Felix crept out of his prison.  “They’re just taking a nap.  I can’t say their dreams are all that interesting though.  What is it with mortals dreaming about food and sex?  This one’s dreaming of being chased by chickens.”</p>
<p>“So you’re – “Felix ventured, slowly.</p>
<p>“Linhardt.  You’ll forgive me for not introducing myself properly, but I much prefer waltzing <em>through </em>dreams than leaving my own comfortable bed.”  The guard yawned, hand going to his mouth.  “Better hurry.  I think Annette’s not far from here looking for you as well.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”  Felix didn’t have to be convinced.  On impulse he reached out, snatching one of the swords a guard had tucked near his knee. </p>
<p>“Oh no, thank you.  This is getting <em>quite </em>entertaining.”  Somehow, it didn’t sound entirely pleasant.</p>
<p>Felix didn’t have time to consider it though.  He raced through the hallway, hiding awkwardly behind statues as a few gods raced past him.  <em>Something </em>was going on somewhere, and everyone was too worked up to notice one lost god of flowers.</p>
<p>He could make it to the stables and maybe steal one of those flying horses.  Felix hadn’t really ever learned to ride but it couldn’t be <em>that </em>difficult.  If he –</p>
<p>“<em>Felix</em>!”</p>
<p>Felix looked up and let out a breath of relief as he saw Annette.  She hustled over, stuffed beneath a black cloak.</p>
<p>“Oh man, it’s been crazy.”  Annette gripped his hands, tugging him along before he could speak.  “Sorry, it’s all a mess right now but when I heard they locked you up – “</p>
<p>“Is Dimitri - ?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s here too.  Haven’t seen him this angry in <em>ages</em>.  There are rules about guests and hospitality but then again the whole thing going on with the surface and well, anyway, oh, where did I put my keys…”  She stopped short at a random door and reached into her cloak to pull out a keyring.  “I didn’t know it was so bad up here.  Maybe if we can get you and your father to talk but with Edelgard in such a mood…”</p>
<p>A golden key fizzled into existence.  She pushed it into the door which shimmered and began crackling with magic.</p>
<p>“Where do you want to go?”</p>
<p>Felix breathed.  Only one thought came to his mind that he would never need to be locked up again.  “Let’s go to the forest.  In the Underworld.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. jasmine and marigolds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air in the Underworld smelled mercifully cool and wet, so different from the cloyingly-sweet aroma that infested every inch of Garreg Mach.  Some of the tension left Felix’s body as he stepped through the doorway and was again surrounded by strange trees and dim blue lighting.</p><p>“Mercie!”  Annette rushed forward towards Mercedes who was waiting next to a small pool of water. </p><p>“Oh, you both made it.  What a relief!”  Mercedes hugged Annette and looked towards Felix.  “We were all worried when we heard.  Dimitri was, well, I imagine he’s still in quite a state, isn’t he?”</p><p>Felix almost wished he’d seen him.  The idea that Dimitri, who hadn’t even raised his voice when Cerberus gnawed on his favorite cloak, could get <em> angry </em>was a strange one.</p><p>He had all the time to find out now.  He just needed a minute to himself.  “Has anyone seen my bone sword?”</p><p>“No.  But Felix – “ Mercedes started, unsteady.  “Perhaps we should – “</p><p>“I’m going to get it.”  Felix announced and quickly darted out, hoping that no one would follow.</p><p>“Felix!”  Annette shouted back.  “We need to talk!  Don’t take forever, okay?”</p><p>It felt good to be free.</p><p> </p><p>Felix traipsed through the forest, just letting his thoughts wind down and his muscles stretch.  Annette and Mercedes hadn’t chased him, apparently all right with giving the young god some space.  What sort of world was it, when his own father and the whole of the pantheon wished for him to be locked away like some delicate pet and it was only a place full of dead souls that he was allowed to be himself?</p><p>Sylvain could be irritating and insincere but never forceful.  Annette was Annette – a sweetheart that even <em> Felix </em>couldn’t find fault with.  Mercedes was easygoing and sometimes a little coddling but never suffocating.  The citizens of the Underworld gave Felix proper respect and fear and had even started to refer to him as Your Grace, whatever that meant.</p><p>And Dimitri...</p><p>Whatever Felix had done, no matter how risky, Dimitri believed in him.  Wholeheartedly.  When Dimitri watched him in the arena, it was never with concern – just satisfaction as Felix grew stronger and stronger.  When Felix demanded bones and fires, Dimitri found ways to assist him in his redecorating efforts.  He’d clumsily helped Felix drag furniture wherever Felix wanted it and, even if he didn’t understand the brilliance of an archway made of sea serpent fangs and gorgon heads, he’d at least not told Felix it was <em> unbecoming </em>of a god of flowers.</p><p>Felix stopped at a small pomegranate tree, staring at it, gathering his resolve.</p><p>He liked it here.</p><p>He liked the people – well, <em> spirits</em>.  And the company.  And he liked the big drooling mutt, even if Cerberus was several centuries late on a bath.  He liked Sylvain’s big, stupid boat.</p><p>And Dimitri.  He… he was…</p><p>Felix reached up and plucked a blood red fruit.</p><p> </p><p>The ground rocked and shuddered.  Felix looked up, startled from his thoughts as Cerberus thundered through the forest, knocking over trees and scattering rocks everywhere.  A flash of white lightning cracked downwards from the ceiling and there was a distant sound of several lost souls howling with anger.</p><p>Felix ran.</p><p>There, in the exact spot where he’d left Mercedes and Annette, stood a tall figure wrapped in ghastly white furs and surrounded by angry spirits that whirred and hissed as they sunk into the ground.  He wore a white-bone mask of some hideous, fanged boar-beast and he held onto a glowing white scythe that seemed to twitch all on its own.  Beside him was another figure, face hidden by a brown cloak.</p><p>It was the most beautiful thing Felix had ever seen.</p><p>Dimitri turned, raising his gloved hand just a heartbeat before Cerberus rammed into him.  The beast at, obediently bobbing its heads as drool dripped and sizzled against the ground.  The god of the Underworld lifted his mask, hair falling gracelessly around his face.</p><p>“Oh, welcome back Felix.”  Mercedes said gently.</p><p>“Felix?”  Dimitri glanced between her and then the tree where Felix stood, still a little awestruck.  “Oh.  Thank Sothis.”  He walked forward, his scythe flicking out of existence.  “Are you…?”</p><p>It was impulsive.  Felix all but jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders and pulling him into a fierce kiss.</p><p>Dimitri’s gloved hands wound into his hair, holding him in place.  Felix’s heart hammered in his chest, dizzy, feeling somehow more powerful than even Sothis herself.  Finally, Felix drew away, keeping his eyes fixed on the front of Dimitri’s chest.  He knew he was flushed, and somehow he couldn’t find a reason to be angry.</p><p>Mortals were weird, but maybe they had a point about that whole <em> kissing </em>thing.</p><p>“Oh, Felix.”  Dimitri ran his fingers gently over Felix’s jaw, a lingering touch that Felix couldn’t resist leaning in to.  “You…”</p><p>“Don’t think about it too deeply.”  Felix groused, trying to find his voice again.  “You - you're - “</p><p>“Oh no.  It was tingly.  I… liked it.”  Dimitri paused and then glanced back to the giggling pair of Mercedes and Annette.  And then Dimitri drew back, looking <em> pained</em>.  “Felix.  I am so terribly sorry for my selfishness.”</p><p>Felix narrowed his eyes.  “What?”</p><p>Dimitri looked back to the cloaked figure.  The figure stepped forward, pulling down his hood.</p><p>“Hey brat.”</p><p>“Glenn?”</p><p>And indeed it was Glenn, looking more grizzled and wild than Felix remembered.  Felix stepped closer towards Dimitri, stubbornly crossing his arms.</p><p>Glenn held his hands up.  “Easy brat.  I’ve just come to talk.  Dad doesn’t know I’m here either.”</p><p>“Dad tried to lock me away.”  Felix gripped stubbornly to Dimitri’s hand, feeling uneasy.  “I’m not going back there.”</p><p>“No.”  Dimitri breathed, glancing sadly towards Annette and Mercedes.  “You are free to roam wherever you wish in the mortal realm.  I have… forced a promise from Edelgard to leave you alone.”</p><p>“Edelgard broke the Law of Hospitality, even unwittingly.”  Annette added.  “Since you were Dimitri’s guest and she, well, accidentally kidnapped you, there are <em> consequences </em>for things like that.  Really, really bad consequences.  Like a rift in reality or giant Titan stomping on Garreg Mach consequences.”</p><p>“I’m staying here.  I don’t <em> care </em>about those stupid laws.”  He’d be damned, again and again, if he had to submit to anyone else’s whims ever again.</p><p>“Felix, it, that is to say,”  Dimitri started.</p><p>“Enough.  You’re not taking <em> their </em> side are you?”  Not Dimitri - he couldn’t possibly <em> not </em>want Felix around.</p><p>Right?</p><p>“More than anything, I wish I could keep you here with me.”  Dimitri squeezed his hand gently.  “But the world is suffering without you.  It is - it is not your fault, and yet - “</p><p>“The mortal realm is dying.”  Glenn cut in, never one to be polite.  “Nothing is growing anymore and the ground is encased in snow.  Mortals are starving to death.”</p><p>Felix’s heart stuttered.  Mercedes and Annette looked guiltily away, curling their hands together.  Beside him, Dimitri bowed his head.</p><p>“If Dad doesn’t - “</p><p>“Dad’s <em> trying</em>.  But without you there, he can’t do the work of two gods.  No matter how much you hate your lot in eternal life, it’s still your <em> job </em>to make the flowers grow.”  Glenn sighed.  “I wish it was different brat, but - “</p><p>“I will give you whatever weapons and assistance I can.”  Dimitri said morosely.  “I am certain there are many warriors to fight and many monsters that you can slay to entertain yourself.”</p><p>“And I know some really cool spots to explore!  Do you know there’s an entire island where a witch turns mortals into animals?  And there’s this really cool place with a giant sea monster and if you want to we can go to- “</p><p>“I can show you how to hunt like a bear.  Or a wolf.”  Glenn offered.</p><p>Again, others were trying to make plans <em> for </em>him.</p><p>Again, Felix was getting told what to do.</p><p>Again, he could feel the dread of being ripped away, just when he’d found exactly where he belonged.</p><p>“I <em> can’t</em>.”  Felix snarled, gripping tighter to Dimitri’s hand.  “I can’t leave this place.  Not anymore.”</p><p>“Felix - “ Dimitri started, gentle and soft and oh so very sad.  Felix never wanted to see that expression on his not-ugly face ever again.</p><p>Felix dug around in the thin pocket of his robe.  Angrily, he tossed the half-eaten pomegranate out from where he’d been hiding it.</p><p>Everyone went deadly silent.</p><p>“If you need to kill me to make another god, do it.”  Felix turned, too overwhelmed with the ache in his chest.  He needed space, and air, and a plan, and more than anything, to be wrapped in Dimitri’s soft furs and in the safety of his own personal quarters.</p><p>But mortals didn’t deserve to suffer.  No one did.</p><p>It wasn’t fair.</p><p><em> None </em>of it was fair.</p><p>Felix ran.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri found him several hours later.  Felix was sharpening his bone sword - this one made from the remains of a giant sea snake with jaws wide enough to swallow whole ships.  He’d especially enjoyed the scaled hilt and the careful craftsmanship around the blade.</p><p>“Did you mean to kiss me?”  Dimitri asked, voice low.</p><p>“Maybe.”  Maybe he… wondered what that whole sex thing was like.  Mortals liked it well enough, it seemed.  And Dimitri’s body was warm and solid and muscular, like a fighter’s instead of a skeleton. </p><p>Dimitri’s hand was soft and warm as it touched his neck.  It didn’t feel bad.</p><p>“There is a price to pay for the pomegranates.  It is beyond my control, but I believe I - “</p><p>“No.”  Felix took a shuddering breath and jabbed his sword once.  Twice.  “No more trying to pay <em> my </em> debts.  It’s my dad’s fault for not telling me, and Glenn’s fault for being a jerk and not ever taking me on trips to see giant bears made of stars, and the entire damned pantheon's fault for locking me in a <em> pretty </em>box instead of talking to me.”  And Felix’s fault, for wanting… things.</p><p>“I do not ever wish you to feel indebted to me.  More than anything, I want you to be happy and free.”  Dimitri’s hand went up to his jaw, tilting it just so.</p><p>Felix’s throat bobbed as his eyelashes fluttered, waiting for their lips to meet.</p><p>The second kiss was nicer than the first.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”  Felix murmured, looking up and taking in the blue of Dimitri’s eyes.</p><p>“Felix, I do believe you could even take on Sothis Herself, if you wished to.”  Dimitri replied affectionately.</p><p>“Good.”  Felix set the sword in his sheath and stood up, determined.  “Because I’m going to find Her.  And She’s either going to fix this mess, or I’m going to kick <em> Her </em> ass and <em> make </em>Her do it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter I swear this was NOT supposed to get this long!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. edelweiss and allium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sothis, Goddess of Creation, the Progenitor Mother, Ruler of the Natural Order, was a bit of a mystery.  It was said that she had given birth to the Titans and the Titans had spawned the three great gods who then spread their power to other gods and demigods.  It was said that Sothis slept somewhere deep and alone, past the depths of Tartarus.  It was also said that Sothis was really the earth itself, and could not be separated without tearing the world into nothing.  It was said that only Dimitri, Edelgard, and Claude knew the way to see her and guarded that secret closely.</p><p>And Felix was determined to find her.  Surely Sothis would understand just how <em>pointless </em>the whole flower thing was and besides, it wasn’t like the mortal world deserved to be punished for Felix’s own impulsiveness.  He’d tried, just for a moment, to use one of Annette’s doorways to test if he could return and give the world a brief reprieve from the freezing cold and snow that had spawned in his absence.  Instead, it was as though trying to walk through solid stone.  His stomach had twisted and <em>burned </em>in a way that he was certain gods couldn’t normally feel and it was only Dimitri’s gentle hands on his back that kept Felix standing upright.</p><p>Now, he was standing near a tall, jagged mouth of a black tunnel swirling with strange magic hidden away behind Dimitri’s throne room.  Dimitri had moved a large boulder to reveal it and Felix was decidedly not thinking about how Dimitri’s muscles had flexed beneath his furs.</p><p>Maybe later.</p><p>He gripped his sword and breathed.  He could do this.  He <em>would </em>do this.  He had no other choice to right the world and pursue his own happiness.</p><p>“It really is cold down here.”  Annette mumbled as she stuck close to Mercedes.  “But – we did want to say goodbye.  Uh, good luck, not goodbye.  You’re absolutely coming back.”  She took a deep, unsteady breath and held out her hand.  A small little wisp of flame puffed into existence.  “Here.  So you can see where you’re going.”</p><p>Felix curled his hand around the fire.  It licked harmlessly, dancing around his fingers before settling somehow right beneath the skin of his thumb.  “Thanks.”</p><p>“And you can borrow my cloak, for just a little bit.”  Mercedes offered a folded black cloak, light as air itself.  “So you can move as quietly as death.”</p><p>“And well, this is from dad.”  Glenn held out a thick wooden shield with sigils scrawled neatly into the front.  It didn’t feel nearly as heavy as it looked and as Felix held it, he could smell the calming scent of cypress trees.  “It’s from one of the oldest trees in his inner sanctum and well, it’s older than you.  By a lot.  So don’t break it being stupid.”</p><p>“I’m not the one who tried to headbutt a lion.”  Felix choked out, suddenly feeling that pain in his stomach all over again.  His old man <em>never </em>let that shield out of his sight and yet…</p><p>And then there was Dimitri, standing awkwardly behind the others.  He stepped forward, furs highlighting just how imposing and <em>regal </em>he looked.  Far from the sad prisoner Felix first assumed he was.</p><p>What was going to happen while Felix was gone?  Would he, Sothis forbid, try to redo the throne room?  Let Sylvain throw a party and break one of Felix’s carefully-crafted bridges?  Would Dimitri be sad?</p><p>Dimitri leaned down, pressing their lips together and Felix’s blood thrummed.  Dimitri pulled back but his thumb brushed gently along Felix’s cheek.  “You’ll need to go through Tartarus to the deepest depths to find Sothis.  So long as your resolve is unwavering, you will not lose your path.  I will be here to guide you back out again when you have spoken to her.”</p><p>Felix snorted and he hated how <em>wet </em>it sounded.  He was fine.  He was ready.  “You don’t need to guard me from behind.”</p><p>Dimitri smiled indulgently.  “No.  I do not.  But – trust that I will be behind you, regardless, and do not look back for me.”</p><p>Felix felt strangely heavy, looking at his companions.  He took a deep breath and nodded, checking the shield on his forearm one last time and then cautiously slipped Mercedes’ cloak around his shoulders.</p><p>And then he walked forward, past the magic barrier, and all that remained was darkness.</p><p> </p><p>If the Underworld was cold, Tartarus was… nothing.  Neither warm nor cold, nor wet, nor dry.  The sound of his footsteps against the ground didn’t echo, swallowed up by the strange thick miasma that drifted everywhere.</p><p>It was the kind of place that could make even the most stalwart warrior go mad, and it was only Felix’s own stubbornness that kept his feet moving.  Somewhere, he knew, were the Titans and perhaps even things worse than that, but he had no intentions of challenging any of them.  He didn’t have the time to play around.</p><p>Felix kept descending, slow and steady, the only light coming from the tiny ball of flame in his palm.  To his right nothing but miasma and the occasional huge, hulking piece of stone.  To his left was the same.  In front, it was hard to gauge outside of more and more rows of jagged earth.  As he walked, he thought of Sothis, buried somewhere unseen.  When that became boring he thought of Dimitri’s smile and the way the flames of the Underworld would light up and reflect in his eyes.  He thought of Annette’s soft voice and the song she’d made up about purple cabbages and green onions.  He thought of his old man, surrounded by trees and excitedly explaining all the little intricacies of botany and how utterly <em>creative </em>mortals were when it came to cooking something as simple as an olive.</p><p>He thought of his own flowers and what else was waiting for him to create.  Why <em>couldn’t </em>he make an enormous bloom that stank of death?  Or a bloom that looked like a vicious insect?  Maybe something that –</p><p>Felix stopped.</p><p>He didn’t hear anything.  He hadn’t heard anything at all.  And yet…</p><p>He barely dodged in time as an enormous, twisted hand flew down to where he’d just been.  Felix rolled away just as another came towards him.</p><p>Felix held up his little flame and immediately wished he hadn’t.  The thing was <em>huge</em>, with black, broken flesh that clung to its emaciated figure.  Its eyes were bright, burning red and its mouth was a gaping, empty hole with white, fragmented teeth.</p><p>Bigger than a cyclops.  Bigger than <em>anything </em>he’d ever seen before.  So big it could only be a Titan itself.</p><p>Felix gripped his bone sword and darted between another clawed hand.  He blocked the raking claws with his shield and the Titan snarled, its anger coming out as a burst of ragged, putrid air.  Felix could <em>feel </em>the ground rumble as the Titan chased him and he darted between the rocks.  With as huge as it was, there was no way he could flee for long.  But he didn’t –</p><p>He dropped into a crouch, hiding between two flattened stones.  The Titan leaned down; hollow, fiery eye searching for its prey.</p><p>Felix slashed his sword straight through its eye socket.</p><p>The noise of pain was lost to the void.  But Felix didn’t look back.  He just ran.</p><p>And ran.</p><p>And ran.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how long he’d been moving.  Time didn’t really seem to exist here.  He’d let his light sputter out for the time being and had burrowed down deep into Mercedes’ cloak, focusing only on the feeling of the ground and the distinct feeling of <em>down</em>.  Shadows had moved past him but without the light, he could not see them.  The only comfort was that the things couldn’t see <em>him</em> in return.</p><p>Felix thought of Dimitri.  He thought of his brother.  He thought of that hairy, droolly mutt that was probably trying to dig a new hole and chew on some femur lost in the arena.</p><p>He thought of the mortals that were suffering, and his own duty to them.</p><p>He thought of –</p><p>No.</p><p>He <em>felt </em>–</p><p>Flowers?</p><p>It was a sensation he’d almost forgotten about.  A little tingle of familiarity as the tiny sprouts of life called to him like an old, missing friend.  The feeling led him to a small, barely-there tunnel that Felix could barely fit through.</p><p>He breathed in and pressed onwards.</p><p> </p><p>An eternity later, the tunnel opened up to a strangely-lit space.  The ground was loamy and covered in the greenest grass Felix had ever seen.  Above him, tiny little dots of stars flickered peacefully.  White lilies grew everywhere, giving the air a soft, clean scent.</p><p>And in the center, sound asleep, was a little girl dressed in a plain chiton.  Her green hair fell all around her, blending in with the grass.</p><p>Felix blinked.  He stepped forward, gripping unsteadily to his sword.  “Uh?”</p><p>The girl stirred and sat up, letting out a huge, dramatic yawn.  She rubbed at her eye and stared at Felix curiously.</p><p>“You’re – “</p><p>“Oh.  Hello there.”  She stood up, resting her hand on her hip.  “You’re a young one, aren’t you?”</p><p>“You’re – “ Felix stumbled, “a lot shorter than I was expecting.”</p><p>Sothis’s eyes narrowed.  “And you’re quite rude.”</p><p>“Sorry.”  Felix flushed and stared downwards.  How <em>did </em>one talk to the Progenitor Goddess anyway?</p><p>“Felix, isn’t it?”  Sothis stepped closer, her bare feet making almost no sound against the grass.  “Yes.  That seems to be right.  How are my grandchildren?  Behaving themselves?”  She walked around Felix, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  “I don’t get to see them, obviously.  Did Edelgard ever stop sucking her thumb?  Is Claude still sleeping with his stuffed wyvern?”</p><p>“You’d have to ask them.”  Felix shook his head.  “I need a favor.”  He rubbed at his forehead.  “Please.”</p><p>“I’m listening.”  She reached out, poking at his shield.  “Oh this is new.”</p><p>“Make someone else the God of Flowers.”</p><p>Sothis raised one eyebrow, confused.</p><p>“I’m not good at it.  And I need to stay with Dimitri.  He needs me in the Underworld.  And – “</p><p>“Oh?”  Sothis smiled, leaning closer.  “Your heart just sped up.”</p><p>“I might – not hate him.  A lot.”  Felix puffed out a breath of irritation.  “Why do you care?”</p><p>“Oh I find such things very romantic.”  Sothis laughed, bright and airy.   “You came all the way down here just to ask me permission for my grandson?  But what does that have to do with flowers?”</p><p>“It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Then do tell me.”  She sat down cross-legged in front of him, resting her chin in her hands.  “I quite enjoy stories.”</p><p> </p><p>“That does sound very dramatic.  I could sense the mortals suffering, but I could not find a source of it.”  Sothis tilted her head, fighting back a yawn.  “It was quite interesting though.  That white stuff is very soft.  Snow?  Yes, that is what they called it.  <em>Snow</em>.  Do you know you can ball it up and throw it at others?”</p><p>“You’re weird.”  Felix felt just as tired as he watched the ancient goddess.  “I don’t care about that.  I just want – the mortals shouldn’t have to suffer because of me.”</p><p>“Mortals are quite interesting and resourceful beings.  But, either way, I cannot grant your request.”</p><p>Felix’s breath caught.  “What?”</p><p>“I think you make quite a clever god of flowers.  I would not have thought of making one that <em>eats </em>insects.  That kind of creativity is what makes your world so unique, don’t you think?”</p><p>“That’s not the problem.”  Felix sighed and rubbed at his temples again.  To have come so far – Dimitri was <em>counting </em>on him.  Everyone was.  “I’m not some little dainty maiden and I <em>like </em>being in the Underworld.  I like fighting.  I like – “</p><p>“Ah, yes.  You don’t hate Dimitri, as you said.  Did I tell you he used to break mountains when he was first learning how to walk?  It was so cute.  I imagine he’s still getting all watery-eyed whenever he sees a cute animal still?”</p><p>“He has a dog.  It’s smelly.”</p><p>“Is it well trained?”</p><p>“Not at all.”  Felix was working on that.</p><p>“He always was a little indulgent.”  Sothis chuckled.  “Let me offer you a bargain, Felix, God of Flowers.  I cannot undo the laws of reality so easily, and I don’t want you to stop making such beautiful living things.  But I can <em>lessen </em>the effects of the fruit you ate, if that helps.”</p><p>Felix’s eyes darted up.</p><p>“It will give you six months in the mortal realm and then you will need to return six months to the Underworld.  Mortals may have to work harder for their bounty, but they already harvest regularly.”  She rubbed at her chin.  “Yes.  This will satisfy everyone, I think.  Perhaps they may even enjoy the change of scenery.”</p><p>“Thank you.”  Felix exhaled, worn out and yet somehow exhilarated.  “What do you think about flowers that look like bugs?”</p><p>“I hope you make them pink.  I like pink insects.”  Sothis clapped her hands.  “What about ones that look like little men?”</p><p>“I’ll work on it.”  Felix gave the tiniest of smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri was waiting for him at the edge of the cavern, just as he promised.  The God of the Underworld smiled, soft and warm and relieved and Felix felt <em>home</em>.</p><p>“You didn’t hesitate at all, did you?”  His hands came up to Felix’s face, smoothing out the black strands that came loose.</p><p>Felix huffed and leaned in to his touch.  There would be time to tell him about Sothis and the Titans and the strange black beast shaped like a carrion bird that Felix had fought tooth and nail.  But at the moment, all he wanted to do was rest, surrounded by Dimitri’s warmth and the familiar feel of the Underworld.</p><p>“I have to leave tomorrow.”</p><p>“I know.”  Dimitri kissed his forehead.  “I will miss you every moment of it.”</p><p>Six months was nothing to a god.  And Felix had some new designs to create.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was just peeking out over the horizon, carried as usual by Ferdinand and his bright golden chariot.  The thick clouds started to dissipate and the warm air invigorated Felix.</p><p>Ingrid was there, arms crossed, expression stern.  She strode forward, holding tightly to her spear.</p><p>“I owe you an apology.”  She bowed her head.  “If I had known – “</p><p>“Yeah.  Well.”  Felix glanced away towards the ground and the tiny little sprouts that were already starting to curl through the ground, eager to grow again.  “I should have asked more questions.”</p><p>“I’m here to take you wherever you want to go.  Glenn mentioned a forest full of rare deer that he and Leonie are scoping out. There’s is a viewing party about some demigod named Raphael trying to do twelve tasks or something.  We have a betting pool going on that.  Lysithea’s got her champion going on some odyssey or something but I think it’s just a cake run.  Claude’s probably going to get involved.  And Manuela’s throwing one of her usual parties but – most of us don’t remember Manuela’s parties all that well.”</p><p>Felix glanced down thoughtfully at the shield on his arm.  “First, I need to go see my old man.  Then I’ll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Six months came and went.  Felix said goodbye to his old man and brother and walked towards one of the entrances to the Underworld.  It hadn’t been bad by any means, but he was getting tired of the warm sun and the golden wheat everywhere.  And while the warriors in the arenas above-ground were challenges, Felix found he didn’t like having to hold back.  He missed when his opponents could simply snap their arms back into place with only a slight grumble.</p><p>The air was warmer than he remembered.  Sylvain was waiting in front of his new boat, larger and with silver-white trim and bones hanging off the sides.</p><p>Felix sat down right in front.  “What’d I miss?”  The water was, as always, full of spirits that rose and fell as they floated down the river. </p><p>“Not too much.  They had a statue contest last week that was, well, you’d think after two hundred years a guy could learn what a woman looks like, you know?  Oh, and we had another one of those stupid heroes come down to try and rescue his lady love all over again.  <em>That </em>was a big mess because Dorothea actually liked the guy.  I don’t know why she’s so soft on those lyre-players.”</p><p>“You’re just miffed that she won’t give you the time of day.”</p><p>“Maybe.  But you know what they say – Muses are fickle.”  Sylvain shuddered.  “As long as they like you, everything’s golden.  But if you break up?  They curse you with bad poetry <em>for eternity</em>.  No thank you.”</p><p>“It can’t be any worse than what you sing now.”  Sothis, he had missed this.</p><p>They moved along, Felix listening to the hushed whispers around them.  A few of the Underworld residents awkwardly bowed as he swept past, closer and closer to his destination.</p><p>And there was Dimitri, standing tall and regal and cloaked in blue furs right at the ferry route’s end.  Felix rose proudly, gliding over to meet the other god in a deep, long kiss.</p><p>There was <em>definitely </em>a hushed chatter now but whenever he turned his gaze, the Underworld residents kept their heads bowed in utter terror.</p><p>Good.</p><p>“Welcome home, my love.  I’ve missed you.”  Dimitri hummed.  He pulled out a soft robe of griffon fur and wrapped it tightly around Felix’s shoulders.  “Did you enjoy the trip?”</p><p>“I brought you something.”  Felix held out one single flower, still half in bloom.  “Hold it.”</p><p>“Felix, truly,” Dimitri hesitated.  “But won’t I ruin it?”</p><p>“I said hold it.”  Felix scoffed and dropped it into Dimitri’s palm.  And indeed, the flower did start to wither, petals curling away and the color fading to a damp brown.</p><p>It formed a tiny little skull, perfectly fragile and yet perfectly terrifying.</p><p>Felix didn’t protest – too much – as Dimitri lifted him up and carried him.  They had a lot of catching up to do after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU EVERYONE who commented and kudos'd and gave me encouragement!  I know this one took me a while and I apologize profusely.  But we made it, and there is plenty left to the imagination for anyone who would like to imagine.  I vote for Hilda being the Oracle and enjoying sitting around doing nothing and whenever someone comes by to talk to her she sighs and says "Sorry, your fashion won't do at all.  This is how I recommend making yourself look fantastic for your upcoming battle where you die. Oh - guess I should have mentioned that part first."<br/>Also you guys flowers are amazing.  There are some that look like parrots.  And bees.  And monkeys.  Why monkeys?  Dunno, ask Felix.<br/>Also certain breeds of snapdragons really do leave behind skull "husks."  Nature is terrifying.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>